Forum:Willowtree help
need help as to how to use willow tree and how to make the following weapons(or eqivilant) stock combat shotgun dmg 228,000+ x14 acc 50% RoF 1 Mag 6 color: stock/grey-silver? non elemantal ppz shredder shredder sniper dmg Negative Maxed? x5 acc: 97% ish rof 2.7 (500%burst fire while zoomed) 1.8x square scope Clip 15 yellow non elemental and if one exists a nagative dmg rocket launcher/ eridian cannon. if anyone could help me out it would be much appreciated PSN/Sig ~~Shadowdude_3~~ The first item you ask for is something which most consider an abomination and which requires weird part combinations. The other two items cannot be built i WillowTree, and are in fact impossible to create at all. A gun cannot be "full auto" and "burst fire" at the same time, nor can it have negative damage. The square sniper scope is 1.8x, not 2.7x. These request are in short rather quite ridiculous. 03:30, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Everyone do your part by not helping with yet another stock gun being shat into existence. Man I hope the new patch gets rid of that crap.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:34, October 20, 2010 (UTC) there are a lot of good guns you can get at borderlands weapon database that you can dl into textf file and then insert in wpns tab in wt from clipboard. easy to get good stuff.google site and go to townPlayer8410 01:16, October 22, 2010 (UTC) No. Just...please no. Ditto supra: stock weapons are considered to be one of the most god-awful creations known since the age of Ulysses. Also, as a side-note: negative dmg Cannon? ...why? Majin Odin 03:46, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Stocks and Scorpios have their own weapon tiers. If your Scorpio-ed equipment is of a low enough tier, it will be negative. This is why the same weapon type can show different damage readings, some positive and some negative; and also why some stocks are green rarity and some are white. Also, no mods for you. 04:22, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Given characteristics are not compatible. Blue coloring is Maliwan, yellow coloring is S&S, full auto functionality for a sniper comes only from a Dahl barrel, and burst fire comes from the Hyperion Invader part. Weapon thus could not be built anyways. 05:39, October 20, 2010 (UTC) i think the modded sniper might have been based off the s & s orion, but without an element. forgot that this game allows you to hold down the trigger and fire a gun like an automatic without it bieng one for most weapons. and wanted to know about a negative dmg cannon because if you shoot someone with a negative dmg weapon while deuling it can launch them pretty far and it would be cool to be able to launch yourself. ~~Shaodwdude_3~~ Help with fookin' mods? Oh Hell NO! -- MeMadeIt 02:43, October 22, 2010 (UTC) The sniper in question can exist, its a variant of the common scorpio stock gun with certain modifications that allow you to blend legendary gun parts together as long they all belong to the same weapon group. This one looks like a S & S base clip with the Penetrator barrel and the Invader Scope with the long accesory for accuracy. This weapon could not be built using only WillowTree, and any attempt to do so runs a very serious risk, even with all possible precautions, of permanently corrupting your save file. You have been warned. Sreza 22:06, October 25, 2010 (UTC) weapon is gold/yellow not yellow/blue. can be made in WT just without negative damage stats. can b copied just fine in WT tho... ~~Shadowdude_3~~ Quite simple, really. You load WT and then grab your monitor and beat yourself in the head with it. Bye bye now. Hankypu 15:24, October 27, 2010 (UTC) LOLed my butt off when I read this. I can help you with your request though. Just take some chicken stock, boil it and stick a funnel up your ass and pour in the chicken stock. If you survived the internal burns, and your asshole is still functionable and your intestines didn't rupture, then continue reading. The final step is to sqeeze your butt really tight to trap in the stock. The next time you see someone, just let it rip, and you got your own ass powered, unmodded stock weapon.Warning, the AFGHAN PSYCHO Cooperation is not responcible for any burns, deaths, occurances of shitting of the mouth, ruptured intestines, none existing butthole, or unexpected results. 23:24, October 27, 2010 (UTC)